Snow Games
by Lauren Wagner
Summary: Gambit and Kurt have a snow fight! NOT AN EVOLUTION STORY


The snowflake fluttered down from the clouds following after its brothers and sisters in a dance along the wind heading for the ground in small lazy circles. The wind suddenly picked up and the snowflake was blown farther east catching the sun's light making it glitter like a piece of glass.  
  
A blue furred hand reached up slowly and the snowflake landed in its palm melting almost instantly. Kurt Wagner looked down at the tiny wet spot in his hand before he lifted his face up to the blue sky smiling as more snowflakes came down kissing his fur with tiny cold kisses. He heard the crunch of snow and soft laughter and when he turned around he was struck in the face with a snowball with a loud SPLAT!  
  
" Got y', homme!" Remy laughed softly. " Y' got ta' lissen betta' when Gambit is aroun' de place!"  
  
" Gott forbid you varn me first, Remy Lebeau! That vould have simply been too hard to perform, ja?" Kurt asked with a smile. He ducked quickly when another snowball flew at him and he scooped up some snow and threw it with all his might using his tail striking Remy in the chest easily.  
  
Remy sighed almost sadly shaking his head and brushing away the snow from his clothes, " Naow y' gon' an' don' et, mon ami. Naow Gambit gonna 'ave ta' teach y' some manners N'orleans style!" he said. Instead of bending down to make a snowball however he took out his pack of cigarettes and he chose one slipping it into his mouth and charging the tip lightly taking a long draw.  
  
Kurt cocked an eyebrow and he placed his hands on his hips watching Remy, " Vhat are you vaiting for? Or are you going to kill me vith that horrible thing?" he asked.  
  
Remy looked at Kurt through the smoke of his cigarette and he smiled a bit bending over slowly and taking a large handful of snow. He charged it up before throwing it at Kurt dashing away as he did so.  
  
Gasping Kurt swatted the snowball away as it exploded with s soft puff and he gave chase hurling snowballs with his tail as he did so.  
  
The two had a snow fight back and forth running all over the school grounds laughing and putting the children to shame as they used their powers to try and get an advantage over the other.  
  
" You two should learn to act your age! Soon the children will start to act just like you!"  
  
The two stopped and they looked over at Ororo who was leaning against a tree and watching them with mock severity as she shook her head. Remy smirked and leaned over to whisper, " Y' t'inkin' wot Gambit t'inkin'?"  
  
Kurt's tail flicked side to side lightly, " Ja!"  
  
Ororo placed her hands on her hips watching the two whispering to each other, " Now what are you two planning over there?" she asked.  
  
Remy held a snowball in each hand along with Kurt who had one extra held by his tail. " Un.du.twa!" Remy counted. On three they hurled the snowballs at Ororo but before they reached their mark she made the wind rise and the snowballs came back at their owners and hit them like pellets forcing them to duck and cover. " Sacre bleau!" Remy cried.  
  
Ororo laughed softly shrugging a bit, " Never throw a snowball at a weather witch," she said simply.  
  
Kurt slowly smiled and he nodded a bit, " Ja, you are right, Ororo." He scooped up two large handfuls of snow and he teleported away.  
  
" Now what is he planning?" Ororo asked cocking an eyebrow.  
  
Remy sighed sadly at his broken cigarette and he fished out another charging the tip with a shrug, " Gambit don' know, chere," he said.  
  
BAMF! SPLAT!  
  
Kurt laughed holding onto his perch as he struck Ororo over the head with the snow making the weather witch scream in rage her eyes growing wide. " Liebling, you asked for that!" he said simply smiling impishly at her.  
  
Ororo turned on Kurt her eyes blazing, " YOU!!" she made a large gust of wind blew and snow flew up at Kurt rapidly making him fall from his perch with a yelp.  
  
Remy raised his eyebrows and he looked over at the school suddenly losing his interest in a snowball fight with Ororo. " Gambit t'ink et be betta' insoide than ou' wi' her ou' here!" he said to himself as he headed for the door.  
  
Laughing Kurt and Ororo started to run around the school once more Kurt doing most of the chasing and Ororo doing most of the running away. Kurt lunged forward and he wrapped his thin arms around her waist sending them both sprawling to the ground in a puff of snow. Kurt lay on top of her their faces almost touching. Kurt looked into her eyes quietly not saying a word.  
  
" Kurt?"  
  
" Ja?"  
  
" Are you going to let me get up anytime soon?"  
  
Kurt shook his head his tail wagging lazily from side to side, " Not until I get my prize," he said.  
  
" Prize?"  
  
" Ja, I caught you so, I get a prize!"  
  
" Hmm.How about this?" Ororo leaned forward and their lips connected gently Kurt's tail shooting straight into the air in surprise his eyes wide open for a moment before becoming droopy and he closed them holding the kiss for as long as he could.  
  
When the kiss broke he smiled baring his fangs a bit, " Mmm a nice prize but.I have a better idea," he said.  
  
" What's that?" Ororo asked.  
  
" I vill show you," Kurt said smiling.  
  
With a BAMF the two were gone in a cloud of purple with the lingering smell of sulfur. 


End file.
